Of Phenex and Dragons
by LuciferNovak67
Summary: I know I know, I have a bad habit of doing this. But eh, oh well. Current harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Yubelluna, Sona. Subjective to change, except for Asia and Yubelluna. Porbably not though. M cuz it's DxD.
1. Chapter 1

[Few differences. Asia never went to Kuoh for reasons to be revealed at a later time. Ravel is a lot younger. Like, she's 4 or five. Disclaimer: I can't speak Japanese. Fair Nuff, right?]

A brilliant red circle lights up the clubroom.

"Phenex," Koneko mutters flatly.

"Rias, my love! Riser is here!" A man and a woman appear. The woman has silver hair in a long french braid, and is dressed in a rather lewd french maid's uniform. The man is dressed in what are obviously rather well made and rather expensive clothes. Red pants, leather shoes, and a red dress shirt unbuttoned enough to show off his muscular chest. He had messy light brownish blonde hair, the exact same as Issei, actually. Rias looks over to gauge Issei's reaction, expecting him to be gaping at the silver haired maid. Instead, she was shocked to discover that he was staring rather intently at Riser. Rias shakes off the thought, turning back to Riser.

"Riser, I have told you many times, I will choose the one I marry!" Rias grinds out angrily.

"Rias, it's for the go-" Riser begins, before Issei cuts him off suddenly.

"Riser?" Issei says softly, yet loud enough for Riser to hear him with his Devil hearing. Riser turns to look at Issei, expecting to see one of Rias' silly servants, only to stop suddenly with an odd expression on his face. Riser doesn't say anything, and neither does Issei. They just stare at each other for a long moment. Riser walks stiffly over to where Issei was standing, stopping right in front of the wild haired pawn. Riser tilts his head to the side slightly, staring at Issei.

"Ise?" Riser asks softly. Issei nods sharply, trying to figure out how he knew the man in front of him. Issei groans suddenly, holding his head tightly, before he collapses. Before he could hit the ground, however, Riser catches him. The ORC stare at the two in shock. Riser puts a hand against Issei's forehead, before closing his eyes tightly in concentration. His hand suddenly burst into fire, but it seemed to not be hurting Issei. If anything, Issei seems to relax as the flames come into contact with his skin. They remain in this position for a while, until the flames completely envelope the duo. Soon after, the flames begin to burn white, before vanishing altogether. The ORC stares in shock as Issei straightens, and nearly tackles Riser in a hug, with Riser giving just as good as he got.

"I got you Ototo. I got you." Riser says to Issei, before holding him in front of him to inspect the Sekiryuutei. He seems to devour every detail of him.

"Aniki, what...what happened?" Issei mutters to Riser in confusion. Riser's face darkens immediately.

"You were stolen, Ototo. Stolen at the age of nine from your bed in the middle of the night. Mother and Father stopped searching after the first year, and you were declared dead by the Maou. But I never believed it. Never. I could feel it. I'm so sorry, I didn't protect you." Riser says mournfully, pulling Issei into another tight hug. Issei hugs him back for a moment, before they both let go. Issei returns to his seat ext to Rias, with Riser sitting Across from them next to Akeno.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. When I was thirteen years old, My younger brother, Issei was stolen from his bedroom in the middle of the night. We spent the next few years searching everywhere we could in the Underworld, and on Earth. Soon, the Maou declared him as dead. I never believed it. Soon, my parents had another child. Ravel. Our lmoto. I put everything I had into protecting her. I guess I felt that after failing to protect you, I would rather die than face failure again. So, I decided to become the strongest. I finished my peerage. I became one of the best in them, rarely tasting defeat. Things went downhill from their. Grandfather and all the Elder devils decided that the Heir of Phenex had to behave a certain way. So I did as I was told, hating all of it. I had to. They told me that if I behaved and did as they wanted, they would restart the search for Issei. When they told me that I was engaged to Rias, it broke my heart. I never wanted this Rias. this was not my decision. But, I went with it. Thankfully, I no longer have to carry on the charade. I can be me again."Riser finishes with a small smile. Rias stares at Riser in a new light.

Riser raises his head suddenly before looking at Issei.

"Issei, there are a couple of people who want to meet you, or see you again in some cases." Riser says. He snaps his fingers, and another Phenex seal appears. This time, fourteen appear. Before Riser can say anything, Issei stands. He approaches the group of new arrivals slowly before coming to a stop in front of two of them. The two girls, one with platinum blonde hair and the other with purple, stare at him for a few moments, before their eyes light up in recognition.

"Issei? Is that really you?" The purple haired girl asks softly, reaching a hand towards Issei. She touches his face lightly, as if afraid he was going to vanish at any second.

"Issei?" The blonde questions in disbelief before both girls smile widely and throw themselves at the brunette.

"Luna? Asia? Am I dreaming?" Issei asks. The girls squeeze him tighter in response.

"They decided to join my peerage until we found you. They believed as much as I did. When you receive your pieces, I'll trade you. They belong with you." Riser says with a smile. Issei looks to Riser with a look of shock on his face.

"My pieces?" Issei asks. Riser nods, and laughs.

"Of course! You are a high class devil, and fourth son of the Phenex family. Of course you are going to have a peerage." Riser says happily.

"If Issei is a pureblooded devil, then how was he a human before I reincarnated him?" Rias asks carefully. Riser thinks for a few minutes while Asia and Yebelluna continue to glomp Issei happily. Issei looks overjoyed as the large breasts of Yubelluna and the still developing ones of Asia were sandwiching his head between them.

"The best I can guess, the one who stole Issei also sealed his powers when he sealed his memories. Luckily, my flames were able to destroy that which was binding them." Riser concludes. Rias nods once.

"So, Omoto, you ready to leave?" Riser asks. Issei looks to Rias, who gives him a sad look, but nods anyway. Issei nods, and pulls away from his two childhood friends.

"Asia, Luna, you can go and collect your things from my home, as I am sure you will be moving in with Omoto. Issei, we have to go and visit our family, then Maou Beelzebub for your pieces." Riser says confidently.

"I guess this is goodbye then, Rias." Issei says, sighing sadly.

"I hope to see you again, Ise." Rias replies unhappily. Issei doesn't say anything for a few moments, before brightening greatly.

"Hey, don't be sad! I will return, I still have to complete high school! At least, if you and Sona allow it! And, I am still a part of the Occult Research Club, aren't I? This isn't goodbye, this is just a see ya later!" Issei says confidently. Rias nods happily, smiling at the fact that Issei wasn't totally abandoning her. Akeno also smiles, and Koneko lets out a small smile. Issei walks over to Riser as a red magic circle appears under the two men, Asia and Yubelluna having left moments before. Just as they disappeared, Rias heard Issei ask a question.

"So, are the rest of your peerage members total babes too?" He asks, a lecherous smile on his face. Riser smile the same smile.

"Oh, you have no idea Omoto." Riser laughs, and the two vanish. Koneko shakes her head.

"...Perv. I think that I will miss him." Koneko says flatly. Rias, Akeno and Kiba all nod, agreeing. They would miss the honest, lovable pervert.

**And that is a wrap! I have been in to DxD for years, and this is something that I have never seen before, and wanted to see dearly. Now, I know that realistically, this could never happen, not even in DxD. However, as this is fanfiction, I don't care all too much. Ciao!**

**Edit: It was pointed out to me (Thank you TheBlindSalmon) that there were some issues with Issei's age, and etc...This should fix it, but I'll have to adjust some things I had in mind for the future. Oh well. What is an aspiring writer if not adaptable. **


	2. Chapter 2

Holy nuts! 5 reviews and 519 visitors! Man, I love DxD.

Now, review replies!

Deltzan92, guest, OechsnerC, and Ryania: Thanks!

And as for Yukikaz101…...Sona DxD remains one of my favorites, like ever, so….Yeah, *Waves IsseixSona Banner*

Chapter 2.

Issei flops down onto his new bed, still fully clothed. The day had been exhausting. After they had teleported away from the clubroom, they went to Phenex Mansion. Issei had a long and heartfelt reunion with their mother, Raven, and a tense meeting with their father, Ralas. Turns out, Ralas wasn't so happy to see the lost Phenex child. Riser promised to introduce Issei to his other brother, Ruval at a later time, as the older devil was currently handling affairs at his Manor. Afterward, Issei met his little sister, Ravel. The nine-year-old practically attached herself to the pervert after she discovered that he didn't mind playing with her. Issei meanwhile was in heaven, as he had always felt as if he didn't belong in his old home, probably because he looked nothing like his supposed "Parents". Following that, and after removing Ravel from his person, they went and visited Ajuka Beelzebub. The man had been utterly fascinated with Issei. After all, a pureblood devil should never have a sacred gear, yet Issei has [Boosted Gear].

Flashback

_"__Lord Ajuka, may I introduce you to my little brother, Issei?" Riser asks, waving Issei over from the corner he had been standing in nervously. How could he not be nervous? This was one of the Maou! Although not Sirzechs, he still had to be impossibly strong to gain and keep the position of Maou._

_"__You...are a pureblooded devil, and yet…..this should not be possible," Ajuka says, puzzled. He stares intently at Issi, scrutinizing him as if he were a particularly complicated equation._

_Issei, not knowing what else to do, shrugged._

_"__Best I can think is that when you were stolen, they essentially made you a normal human. Just more human than we predicted. Somehow, you came into contact with the [Boosted Gear] and it chose you." Ajuka says, guessing to the best of his ability._

_"__When I was young….there was this man….he gave me a red glove. It vanished after I put it on….I always wondered what the hell happened there." Issei says. Ajuka stares at him, dumbstruck._

_"__So. Someone gave you the [Boosted Gear]. That is ... actually quite reasonable." Ajuka says, still attempting to come to terms with the fact. Riser is still in shock at discovering that his missing brother is the current Sekiryuutei. Riser couldn't help but puff up in pride at the realization that his brother had the potential to become greater than even the original Maou._

Flashback end.

After that, Ajuka replaced Issei's pawns with a King piece. The act took up almost all of Issei's energy. Riser had laughed and told Issei that if he wanted to catch up to Riser, he would have to up his stamina. Issei just grumbled at him. They left in a teleportation circle, Issei ending up in his bedroom on his own. Issei falls flat on his face onto the bed, groaning at how comfortable it was. Removing all of his clothes except for his boxers, Issei climbs under the covers and drifts off to sleep. He isn't asleep for very long before he is awoken by the feeling of someone climbing into his bed. However, he didn't dwell on it for very long, having long since gotten used to it from Rias. Sighing softly at the feeling of someone sniggling close to him, he falls back into the realm of Morpheus.

\Break\

"Oh honey, you better wake up! Or I won't cuddle with you anymore!" A sweet voice chimes in Issei's ear. With a groan, he gropes wildly for the snooze button, not finding it. Instead, his hand comes into contact with something soft and squishy. He squeezes it lightly in confusion.

"Oh? How bold of you Ise. But, if that's what you want!" The voice says, causing Issei to let go of what he was holding and shoot up in bed. Next to him lay the purple-haired beauty from the night before, Yubelluna. His hand had been groping her plentiful chest clad in a very thin nightgown.

"What? I-I won't lose to Yubelluna!" A sleepy voice says from Issei's other side. A pair of hands wrap around Issei, turning him to face the opposite direction. As soon as he is turned fully, his face is buried in a pair of bountiful yet still enjoyable breasts. At this point, Issei is nearly glowing with happiness.

"Hmm. I see. Is this how it is going to be, Asia?" Luna chimes from his other side. She wraps her arms around the brunette pervert. Issei's head is surrounded by delightfully soft boobage, and he was loving every single minute of it. Suddenly, there is a knock on the doorframe.

"Oh ho! Getting straight to harem building, eh?" Riser says happily. Issei expected the two girls to shoot away from him at that suggestion, but both girls just squeezed him tighter.

"Anywho, I'm glad you both are here. This makes things easier for me. Issei, would you like to trade me for these two?" Riser says, looking at Issei questioningly. Issei didn't even hesitate, and he nods. Issei reaches a hand out and focuses on his evil pieces. An ornate wooden box appears in his hand. Issei opens the box to reveal fifteen red dragon-themed chess pieces. He pulls out two dragon pieces, one a clearly female dragon wearing a crown, and another holding a staff. He turns in bed to face Yubelluna and holds out the Queen piece to her.

"Yubelluna, Would you do me the honor of becoming the first member of my peerage and my Queen?" Issei asks nervously, afraid that she would reject him. However, all she did was squeal out yes. She takes the chess piece and presses it to her bountiful chest. There is a bright glow, as another chess piece exits her body, this one in the shape of a stylized phoenix. The phoenix peice flies over to Riser, who catches it with ease. Then, with a flash of crimson light, Yubelluna absorbs the dragon piece, letting out a small gasp of pleasure as the slightly dragonic aura seeps into her very being. She closes her eyes in happiness and leans back onto the bed. Meanwhile, Issei turns to Asia.

"Asia Argento, would you do me the honor of becoming my lovely bishop?" Issei asks, holding out the bishop piece to the blonde girl. Not even wasting a breath for an answer, she nods and leaps at him, catching him in a soul-searing kiss. Meanwhile, her phoenix piece exits her body, and with a soft green glow exiting her, Issei's dragon piece is absorbed through her chest. Asia moaned into the kiss, pulling away with a happy sigh as his dragonic aura fills her to the core.

"Huh. None of my girls ever had that reaction to my pieces." Riser says a slight tinge of envy in his voice. Issei just shrugs, not knowing what else to say.

"So….will I be able to return to Kuoh? There are a few people there that I am close to that I will miss dearly, devil and not." Issei says timidly. Riser cocks his head.

"Who, if you don't mind my asking," Riser asks, staring at Issei as if he were a puzzle that Riser was simply not smart enough to figure out.

"Well, there are my human friends, Matsuda and Motohama, as well as Katase and Murayama. Then there are Rias and her peerage, obviously, but there are a few others. Sona, Tsubaki, and Tsubasa are a few that I consider to be good friends. There is also a few others who I am unsure if they are completely human, like the guy I fish with, Zaz, and this girl I go to the movies with occasionally, Sera. I haven't known them as long, but I would miss them," Issei says, a hint of longing in his voice. Asia and Yubelluna can't help the wave of jealousy flowing through them at the sound of longing in his voice.

"Yeah, I understand. I'll have to see what I can do, but there will be an investigation regarding your human parents, to see if they had any part in your kidnapping. But, other than that, and gaining permission from Rias and Sitri, you should be able to return to your old home." Riser says, deep in thought.

"Thank you, Aniki. Truly." Issei says, the sincerity shining through his voice. Riser nods in acknowledgment of Issei's expression of gratitude.

"Anyhow, I will leave you to grow closer to your harem members. Don't be too hard on him, girls!" Riser says, walking away. Luckily, he closed the door behind him.

**Authors note.**

**Okay, so. I know not a lot happened in this chapter. But, to get to the chocolate center of a Tootsie pop, you have to get through the outer shell. Other than that, feel free to correct any mistakes that I may (most likely) have made. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter the third!

Reviews: OechsnerC: Well…..All I can say is no to Kuroka. I love Vali/Kuroka, and their interactions with one another. I'm sorry. Same with Le Fay. She stays with Vali. No Fem!Vali either. Issei needs a bro.

Issei's peerage: So, not all of his peerage will be women! There will be two men, and you will be surprised. I haven't seen a fic with those two in his peerage, and this fic is my attempt at including things I haven't ever, or rarely ever seen in other fics. Sorry to disappoint, but Both knights and rooks, and pawns 1-4, are taken. The rest are available, however. For now anyways.

On to the chapter!

Chapter 3.

"So, Ise. Have you given thought to who your other peerage members will be?" Yubelluna asks, trailing a hand up and down Issei's chest. The three devils were laying in bed, still.

"A little, but I need to talk to them first," Issei says thoughtfully. Indeed, he had a few ideas. There were a few people that popped into his mind that had always seemed to be more than human. Issei hoped that they would say yes.

/Break/

"Well Issei, it's official, you can return to Kuoh. Rias awaits your return eagerly. She like you more than she ever liked me." Riser says with a laugh, staring at his little brother from across the dinner table. Issei just laughs, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. I dunno. Never seemed like it. I always figured she put up with me because of Ddraig, honestly." Issei says, staring at his plate of half eaten food. Riser stares at him incredulously. Could the pervert really not see the Gremory girls feelings? Riser resolves to ask Rias at a later time. They finished eating.

"Do you think you can take me there?" Issei asks. Riser nods as he continues eating. He holds a hand out to his left, where a magic circle appears on the floor. Issei stands, and makes his way to it alone. As soon as he stops moving, he vanishes.

/Kuoh/

Issei reappears right in the middle of the Clubroom. Right in the middle of a meeting too, it seemed.

"Issei! You came back!" Rias cries out. She, along with Akeno, Koneko, and Sona rush to him, wrapping him in the mother of all hugs. The rest of the ORC and Student Council stare at the group of girls who clearly loved the brunette pervert with smiles.

"H-hey! I said I would? Do you think so little of me Prez?" Issei asks, smiling so wide his eyes are forced closed. Rias just scowls.

"Issei, I've told you to call me Rias," Rias pouts. Before Issei can say anything else, Koneko tugs on one of his sleeves. He turns to face her. She grabs the neckline of his shirt and pulls him down to her level. Then, to the shock of all there, the silver haired nekoshou pulls the brunette into a kiss.

"...missed you." Koneko mutters, blushing. Issei just blushes, and hugs the girl in front of him. He had missed her too, all of the girls in fact.

"Sorry I had to leave. I am back to stay now though! I promise not to go anywhere! Oh! Before I forget! Rias, here are your pawns back!" Issei says, handing her a small velvet pouch containing the perverts old Evil Pieces.

"Thanks, Ise. May we see your pieces?" Rias asks, taking the pouch from him before banishing it to wherever she kept her Evil Pieces. Issei nods, and summons his box. He opens it, and shows them to the girls.

"Wow, two mutation rooks. They look stronger than any piece I've ever seen, including Sairorg's mutated Queen piece!" Rias says, shock pouring out of her at the sheer power coming from the two pieces. The fact that they were dragon themed failed to surprise her, though. As if they would be anything else.

"So, any ideas yet for your peerage, Ise? Sorry, but you cannot have Koneko, Akeno, or Yuuto. I need them if I am to become the strongest in the Rating Games," Rias says, chuckling. Konkeo nuzzles Issei further. He takes a seat in his usual spot on the couch, with Akeno to his left, Rias to his right, and Koneko on his lap.

"I believe so, Rias. And please, just because I have Phenex flames, doesn't mean I am going to stop training. After all, I have a very high goal." Issei says in response. He tightens his grip on Koneko as her white ears pop out, along with her white cat tail. Issei smiles like an idiot. Whzt? He was still a pervert, after all.

"Oh? May I ask their names?" Rias questions, a hand on Issei's thigh.

"Well, There's these two guys I met at a convention, Crauch and Phis. Great guys. They live a little ways from kuoh, and they always seemed….I dunno. Not human, I guess. Figured I would see if they knew anything about the supernatural, and Ask them to join me. Speaking of which….I should probably go and do that now." Issei says, reluctant to move. He does stand, eventually. He sets Koneko down where he had been sitting, before kissing her again. He pulls back, and waves a hand. A teleportation circle appears, and Issei walks into it.

"See ya guys later!" Issei says, vanishing.

"Ara ara, how bold of you, Koneko!" Akeno chuckles, facing the now blushing nekoshou. Rias also glares at her lightly.

"I wanted his first kiss." Rias complains. Koneko shrugs. Rias just harrumphs.

/Break/

Issei stares at his two friends seriously. The taller man, with black and gold hair, and heterochromatic eyes, stares at the other man sitting next to him, a man with dark red hair, darker than even Rias'.

"So, what do you guys think? Please?" Issei asks, shuffling nervously. The red haired man looks at the other man.

"I will follow whatever decision you make. You know that," The red haired man say, loyalty shining through his voice. The man looks at Issei seriously.

"If I agree, I will be showing myself to those that I have hidden from for centuries. Phis as well. We don't exactly have the best reputation among the Supernatural." Crauch says, rubbing a hand across his face.

"Whatever you choose, I will accept it, Cruach. If you say no, I won't say anything else about it. We can go back to goofing off and playing Forza." Issei replies. That seemed to be the turning point, as Cruach seems to decide.

"Fine. If you have pieces strong enough, I will join your peerage. but , you have to do one thing. You have to get stronger. Like, a lot stronger, because as it sits right now, even with as little power as I have, I could crush you easily, Phenex flames or not. You cannot rely on your regeneration, as there are several things out there that you cannot regenerate from. Okay?" Cruach says, looking to Issei. Phis nods in agreement.

"You have a deal. Thank you, so much. Would you like to come meet the rest of my peerage? I think you would like them, especially Asia. She has a way with dragons," Issei chuckles. They all stand, and Issei withdraw his box of Evil Pieces. Pulling out two odd looking Rooks, he holds one each out to the two men. Cruach takes his first. Holding it to his chest, it glows brightly, before being absorbed into his chest. Cruach glows for a moment, along with Issei, before they both settle down.

"Crom Cruach, Crescent Circle Dragon, rise, and join me as my Rook." Issei announces. He hands the next Rook to Phis. Phis repeats Crom's actions. Phis glows brightly, although not as brightly as Crom.

"Apophis, Primal Eclipse Dragon, rise, and join me as my Rook!" Issei states confidently. The glow disappears from the trio.

"Have you awakened your [Boosted Gear] yet?" Crom asks, flipping a strand of hair out of his eye. Issei shakes his head.

"I can manifest it, but Ddraig still sleeps." Issei answers the Evil Dragon. Crom tilts his head to the side in curiosity. He beckons Issei to come closer to him. He grabs Issei's left hand, and closes his eyes in concentration. He is silent for a few moments, before speaking.

"**Ddraig! Wake your lazy ass up! There is training to be done, and fights to be won!**" Crom says, his voice a deep rumble. The back of Issei's hand glows an emerald green, and the [Boosted Gear] manifests on his arm. This time, it looks very odd. Instead of a simple gauntlet, it extended all the way up his arm, and covering part of his shoulder and pectoral.

[**Who the hell- Crom? Apophis? What kinda partner did I get this time?**] A voice emanates from the green jewel embedded in the top of the gauntlet on Issei's hand.

"A really damn lucky one. Strong too." Crom says, smiling. He releases Issei's hand.

"Hey . Ddraig right?" Issei asks the [Boosted Gear].

[**Yes. I am the Red Dragon Emperor, Y Ddraig Goch. And you, are a perverted fool. However, you are different from all my other hosts. I think this will work out nicely. So, you are a devil, Partner? That's a first**.] Ddraig says. Issei wouldn't lie, the first thing Ddraig said hurt.

"Yeah. Apophis and Crom Cruach are my Rooks." Issei says, scratching the back of his head with his right hand.

[**Hmmph. First Tannin, now you two? Who is next, Fafnir?**] Ddraig sighs grumpily.

"Issei is a good man, for a Phenex. I think you will like him, he is similar to you in many ways, especially the way he is with his treasure," Apophis says with a laugh.

[**Perhaps**.] Ddraig says, before falling silent.

"Well, we should probably be going. It's getting late, and I have school in the morning. You two coming over to my place? Mom and Dad gave you guys an open invitation, you know where your room is." Issei asks. The two Evil Dragons look at each other, before shrugging.

"Is your mom making chocolate chip cookies?" Crom asks. Issei thinks for a moment.

"I think so." As soon as Issei's answer left his mouth, the two dragons sprinted to his side. He chuckles at the thought of the two supposedly Evil Dragons, dragons who were currently salivating over cookies made by a human. He raises a hand, and the three vanish into a magic circle.

**Aaand cut! Alright, so I'm a day late, sorry about that. I'm watching Naruto for the third time, and I'm going through a very sad episode. But, As I said in the first chapter, I'm going to be trying out things I haven't seen in fanfiction before, and I thought to myself, hey, what if Apophis and Crom Cruach were cookie loving idiots, instead of the villains they were. That's not to say they are not still strong, and have their battle hungry moments, but still.**

**Now, if you are watching Naruto, and you don't want spoilers, stop reading now.**

**So, Episode 350. I know it's almost 10 years old, but damn. Every time I see it, it tears me apart. I coulda gone my whole life without seeing Kushina and Minato die. Ugh. I cri evry time. Anywho.**

**Spoilers over!**

**I will try to update every thursday. See ya then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right all right all right! Holy crap you guys. 500+ viewers on day 1 of chapter 3. Meanwhile, I got my first criticism! It's from TheBlindSalmon. So, thank you for your review, first and foremost. Next, the mistakes you pointed out have been (hopefully) been fixed. I will have to change some of the timeline I had planned out, and why he meets certain people, but I can work around that. One more thing. I know Kuoh is a high school, but some of the things that will happen in this story, I'm not really comfortable writing young teenagers in these situations, so Kuoh is now a College type thing, so Koneko is 18, Issei and Kiba 19, Rias and Akeno are 20, etc. So, onward to Chapter 4!**

**(Song for this chapter: Dead Again by Elena Siegman, and All we ever see of stars by We Are The Emergency)**

**Chapter 4.**

School was normal. Or, as normal as school got for the two human members of the Perverted Trio. Issei on the other hand…..

"Yo, what the hell Ise! What are you doing with that hot piece of ass?" Matsuda shouts. Issei looks away from the purple haired beauty next to him to see his perverted comrade in arms.

"Oh, Matsuda, Motohama! I want to introduce you guys to someone!" Issei says with a smile. Matsuda and Motohama just cross their arms, and stare at Issei with unimpressed looks in their eyes.

"You come walking up with this fine specimen, and all you say is you want to introduce us to someone?" Motohama says, glaring through his glasses at our brunette protagonist. Said pervert rubs a hand across his face.

"Yeah, what happened to the bro-code, you said we would be the first to know!" Matsuda says angrily.

"Wait, you thought I told people before you?" Issei asks, shock showing it's weird head.

"Well yeah, what do you think, we would be angry with you for finally getting yourself a girl? We've been waiting on this for like, all year. Now we can quit hiding." Motohama says, smiling widely. Issei tilts his head questioningly.

"Hiding?" Issei asks, trying to figure out what in the name of God's glorious gazongas was happening.

"We've had girlfriends since last summer! Well, technically, we aren't going out, but now that you have yourself a girl, we can ask them out officially!" Matsuda says proudly.

"So lemme get this straight. You two dickheads have had sorta girlfriends, and you didn't tell me? What the fuck, dudes!" Issei shouts. The two boys cower away from their friend's wrath. Yubelluna giggles at the sight.

"Well, we promised that we would tell each other first if we got a girlfriend, and we didn't want to make you feel left out if we left you alone all the time to go on dates. So, our ladies agreed to wait to make it official. Speaking of which! Hey, Mury! Tase! C'mere!" Matsuda shouts. The two girls come walking over, Muryama standing by Matsuda and Katase by Motohama.

"You finally tell him, Moto?" Katase asks, smiling. Motohama nods.

"Well, shall we get introductions out of the way nice and proper now?" Muryama asked. The group all introduced themselves to Yubelluna. Then, it was her turn.

"My name is Yubelluna, and I am one of Issei's girlfriends." Yubelluna says, introducing herself to the rest of the group. They stare at her in shock with the exception of Issei, who was taking pictures with a camera that he had seemingly pulled out of nowhere, all the while laughing like a certain silver haired rogue exorcist. The two boys start to shout at Issei in envy, but before they could get going they were both viciously beaten down by the shinai belonging to their newly identified girlfriends. The two boys held their heads and rolled on the ground, groaning in pain.

Before anyone could say anything else, the warning bell rang, causing everyone to begin making their way towards their morning classes, Yubelluna joining Issei.

* * *

"See you guys tomorrow! Luna and I have a club meeting, and President doesn't like it when we are late," Issei says, smiling. Matsuda and Motohama laugh, and make their way over to Katase and Muryama, before splitting apart from each other. Our protagonist and his bodacious and busty companion make their way to the Occult Research Club meeting. They enter without knocking, well past that point.

"Hey Rias, Neko." Issei greets the Crimson Haired Princess and the nekoshou sitting on one of the couches. Rias was wearing reading glasses and going through a stack of papers. Koneko was eating a plate full of chocolate eclairs. As soon as Issei sits, she appears on his lap, acting for all the world like she had been their the whole time. Isse stares at her in confusion for a few moments before shrugging it off as one of the many quirks of the silver haired devil. Yubelluna sits to Issei's left, leaning into him, sighing in content. Soon, Kiba, Akeno, and Asia walk in, having made their way from their classes.

"So, down to business. Issei, while you are no longer a part of my peerage, you still are a part of my club, no? Anyways, onto the contracts. Akeno, you have twenty three. Kiba, twenty one. Koneko, you have twenty five. Congratulations, you three, excellent work as always. Now, you Issei. You had one. However, he called upon you quite often, so I would have to say that was a success. Good job, Issei." Rias says kindly.

"Good job, perv," Koneko mutters after swallowing her last bite of eclair. She turns around and snuggles into him, closing her eyes. Issei smiles, and allows himself a moment of weakness as he pats her on the head.

"Good for you, Ise." Akeno says, smiling seductively at the brunet. Said pervert blushes and looks away.

"Nice, Ise," Kiba comments, smiling at Issei with that pretty boy smile that Issei despised.

"Now onto other things. How are things going with your peerage, Ise?" Rias asks, setting aside the papers, and taking off her reading glasses. She stares and Issei, waiting for his response, fondness shining through her eyes.

"Hehe, about that. I have two new rooks. Turns out, my two friends, Phis and Cruach are…..well, you will probably recognize them." Issei chuckles nervously. He couldn't think of what her reaction would be once she found out that he had two of the great Evil Dragons as his rooks, albeit vastly weaker than they once were.

"Where are they?" Rias asks, looking around.

"They're at my house. My mom made some cookies, and those two are idiots after you wave a few of those in front of them. I can call them, though," Issei responds, pulling out his phone. He sends off a text, and puts the phone away, wrapping one arm around the purring nekoshou in his lap, and another around Yubelluna. A light shines in the corner, which at this point was the designated magic circle corner. Crom and Apophis appear, both holding plates of cookies, with Crom holding a second container, also full of cookies. He hands them over to Issei. Rias, meanwhile, is staring at the two Dragons with shock and a little bit of horror on her face. _They_ were Issei's Rooks? She was fucked! She doubted even Sairorg could stand up to these two monsters!

"Um, Ise….how is it you have the Crescent Moon Dragon and the Primal Eclipse Dragon as your Rooks?" Rias asks, looking like she was about to faint. Issei chuckles nervously, and rubs the back of his head.

"Funny story, that. Long story short, we met at a video game convention, and they love my mother's cooking. So….yeah. That's the best I can tell it." Issei summarizes the best he can. Rias is unable to wipe the look of shock off her face at the sight of the two supposedly worst of the Evil Dragons, sitting in chairs happily munching on cookies. It seemed to overwhelm her, and she passes out. Issei jumps to catch her before she hit the floor. He picks her up bridal style, and carries her to the bedroom that she slept in. Koneko stands up from the floor where she was unceremoniously dumped when Issei rushed to save Rias, grumbling about inconsiderate perverts. Issei walks back out, and smiles at the two shell shocked members of the ORC, Akeno and Kiba.

"You two gonna pass out?" Issei asks. They shake their heads. Koneko sniffs the air, and stares at the two dragons in confusion.

"...Smells like Ise." she comments. The two seem surprised, before shrugging. She was right after all. Issei, however, wasn't as calm at her words.

"I WHAT?!" he cries. She nods decisively. Issei stares at her incredulously. How could he smell like the two dragons?

"It's probably cuz of Ddraig, ya know," Apophis says, mumbling around the last cookie from his plate. He goes to reach for another one only to be met with an empty plate. He lets out a cry of anguish more suited to someone losing a loved one than to a man out of cookies. Tears streamed down his face as he stares sorrowfully at the empty plate.

"Idiot. Shouldn't have gobbled them all down," Crom smirks. He is so distracted by Apophis' antics that when he goes in for another bite of cookie, he doesn't realize that he too is out, and ends up biting his fingers. He shakes his hand in pain, staring hatefully between the empty plate of cookies and his hand. Koneko retakes her spot as Issei sits back down next to Yubelluna.

[**He is correct. It seems that because of your Phenex heritage, you are turning into a strange Devil-Dragon hybrid. So yes, you do smell of dragon**] Ddraig speaks up.

"Huh. Figures. So, now what?" Issei asks.

"For now, we take a break. We deserve it. Go to school. Hang out with your peerage. We'll let you know," Akeno says, tilting her head with her usual smile that oftentimes left Issei with a tent in his trousers. Konkeo shuffles a little bit, her face turning red at the feeling of Issei's member filling with blood. Issei hadn't even noticed his current predicament, as he was staring absentmindedly at Akeno, suddenly and forcefully reminded of someone else who had violet eyes, someone who looked remarkably similar to Akeno. Someone who once smiled at him the same way.

[**You're pathetic**]

**BaBump**

Blood rushes in Issei's ears, drowning out all other noises.

**Babump**

**[You thought I really liked you? Hah.]**

**BaBump BaBump**

**[If you want to be angry, blame God. He is the one who gave you that Sacred Gear.]**

**BaBump**

Images flash through Issei's brain, bringing more pain by the minute.

**BaBump**

Obsidian feathers illuminated by violet light.

**BaBump**

A beautiful face transforming into something dark and twisted.

**BaBump**

Pain lancing through his stomach.

Issei slumps back in his seat. His hold on Koneko tightens, and he clenched his eyes shut. Painful flashbacks fly through him, causing him to flinch as if physically struck. Akeno, Koneko, and Yubelluna take notice of the sudden development. Koneko manages to twist in place until she was facing Issei without breaking his grip on the white haired nekoshou. Unthinkingly, she released her hold on her ears, and with a soft pomf, they flap up on her head. A tail unfurls from underneath her skirt, reaching up to wrap around Issei's arms. She begins to glow green, releasing a calming effect on the brown haired pervert.

"...Ise. Are you okay?" Koneko asks, lifting his face with her hands until he was looking in her eyes. She shivers at the blankness in those brown eyes, usually so full of life.

"What's wrong?" Akeno asks shakily. Koneko has no answer for the violet eyed beauty. She had no idea what was running through her love's mind. But, she knew there was one thing that she could try. Taking a deep breath, Koneko leans in and kisses Issei. At first, he shows no reaction to the actions of the silver haired neko. Eventually, however, he begins to kiss back, and licks at her lips. She opens her mouth, and Issei's tongue enters her mouth, and the two pink muscles begin to perform the age old dance. Koneko lets out a small moan into the kiss, moving her hips to grind on his lap. Issei's hands move up until they are tangled with her hair, and she moves one of them until this hand was on her chest. She moans again into the kiss, before pulling back. At this point, both are panting, and Akeno and Yubelluna are rubbing their thighs together, trying to get some relief at the sight. Issei's eyes were still closed, and he was breathing heavily. Even after Koneko had driven the memories away, one thing still lingered in his mind, haunting him. Violet eyes. Spears of purple light, contrasting against purple light.

_Will you die for me?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter was so late. Real life has been kicking my ass, and I haven't had internet access for the last week or so. Any how, excuses aside, let's get into Chapter Five, yeah? Be sure to let me know what you guys think, okay?**

**Song for this Chapter: **Hoobastank-The Reason

"Uh, can someone please kindly tell me what the fuck just happened?" Crom asks with an air of false calmness.

"I have no idea," Akeno says, staring at the pervert sadly. Had she done something to upset her crush? He was looking at her before-hand.

[**That may have been my fault.**] Ddraig rumbles, a hint of sadness creeping into his voice. The [Boosted Gear] manifests on Issei's arm.

"What?" Yubelluna asks from next to Issei.

[**Due to my converting Issei into a dragon, his aura sensing capabilities are fluctuating between overpowering and pathetic. While he was looking at Akeno, he caught full blast to the face fallen angel aura. This sent him spiralling into a flashback, sadly. I am sorry. After reviewing all of Issei's memories, I am happy to be his Partner, although I could live without the perversion.**] Ddraig explains. Crom and Apophis nod in acceptance immediately, as it was something that all dragon hatchlings went through.

"So…..I reminded him of _her_? Oh, Issei," Akeno cries, tears welling up in her eyes as she leapt away from him, and fled the room.

"Akeno's…..a fallen angel?" Issei questions quietly. Koneko nods, her tail swaying in the air. She snuggles into Issei.

[**Partner…. you should probably go after her. She might think you hate her for her Fallen ancestry. You don't, do you?**] Ddraig questions. Issei shakes his head with no hesitation. How could he? Akeno was second only to Koneko in his heart, despite all Rias had done for him. There was just something about Akeno that drew him in, something about her smile that made Issei just want to be around her. It was not dissimilar to the feeling he got around Asia, although that was more to do with her status as a Dragon Tamer. Issei gently lifts Koneko, and sets the silver haired teen on the empty couch seat next to him, and stood. With an outward confidence that did not extend to his real feelings, he strode after her.

* * *

Akeno was on the roof, leaning against a rail, staring at the stars overhead. Tears were falling freely from her beautiful violet eyes. Issei approaches her from behind.

"Stupid. Of course you remind him of her...sisters, remember…..stupid Raynare. Stupid Barakiel. Stupid me, he probably hates you now. Idiot." Akeno mutters to herself.

"I don't. Hate you, that is. I can never hate you," Issei says softly, coming to stand next to the violet eyed half fallen. She turns to look at him, but he isn't facing her. Instead, he is staring up at the stars. He grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers. She stares at him.

"How do you not? I'm the sister to the one who killed you, Ise. I'm a filthy Fallen. How can you stand to look at me? How can you look at me, without seeing _her_?" Akeno asks, tears falling down her face. "I love you, Ise. More than anything in the world, I love you. And I hope I can prove myself worthy of you," Akeno mutters, before pulling back. She turns away from him, and pulls off her kimono, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. She touches her forehead with her left hand, before throwing it out to the side. At the same time, following the movement of her hand, there is a ripping sound as a wing unfurls, covered in pitch black feathers. A few feathers are shook loose, flying up into the air to float down slowly. "This fucking wing bring me so much shame, and pain, I can barely stand it. On multiple occasions, I just wanted to rip the damn thing out, finally separating myself from Barakiel. But I couldn't do it. I was weak." She says angrily.

"I can't explain it, Akeno. You two are so similar, but so very different, ya know? Where she was cruel, and harsh, you are kind and caring. I feel a sense of genuinity from you that she just…. Didn't have. I feel better around you. And, I don't care what you are, Akeno. Fallen Angel, Raynare's sister, it doesn't matter to me. To me, you are Akeno, a beautiful girl who happens to like a total pervert like me," Issei says with a self deprecating smile. Akeno turns around to face him, her wing ruffling in the wind.

"Oh, Ise. You're so much more than just a pervert," she cries, pulling the brunette into a gentle hug.

"And you're more than just a Fallen Angel," Issei says, holding her tightly. "You're my friend. The girl that….The girl that I love," Issei's voice lowers again at the end of his statement. Pulling back slightly, expecting a rejection.

"I love you too, Ise. So, so, much," Akeno murmurs. She leans in, as does he, and their lips meet in a slow, hesitant kiss.

"Akeno. I do love you. But Koneko, Rias, Asia, and Yubelluna…...they love me too, and I," Here, Issei gets choked up. He takes a deep breath.

"I love them too, Akeno. No more, and no less than I love you," Issei confesses, staring into her violet eyes. Akeno smiles.

"Oh, Ise. I'm not worried about that. I knew the moment I fell for you, that there would be other women. I made my peace with that long ago. As long as you promise that you won't value any of us over the others, and to love us equally, it's okay," Akeno says. Issei stares at her in astonishment. He had always hoped for a harem, of course. But, he didn't think that he would find a girl willing to be one of many. Especially not one as beautiful as Akeno.

"Are, are you sure? There are other guys out there, that you deserve. Guys that will make you happy, and will only love you. Better men than me," Issei asks, hoping against hope that she wasn't joking with him. That she really meant it.

"Of course I'm sure, Issei. More sure than I have been of anything in a long time," Akeno says, hugging him tightly. Issei blushes, and grins widely, before hugging her back, lifting her into the air and spinning her around.

"Thank you, Akeno. I mean it. You mean so much to me," Issei murmurs, setting her down gently.

"We, uh. We should probably head inside. The others might be getting worried," Issei says, rubbing the back of his head with a grin. Akeno grins perversely.

"I don't know, Ise. Here I am, naked before my cute junior, and he wants me to put my clothes back on. Whatever would the other members of the Perverted Trio think?" Akeno teases, slowly putting on her clothes. Issei blushes, and says nothing. Wise man. Once fully clothed, Akeno puts away her wing. Issei is struck with a pang of disappointment.

"You knoiw Akeno, your wing was really beautiful. It suits you," Issei says, blushing lightly. Akeno flushes dark red, and smiles.

"Ara Ara, Issei. With compliments like that I might have to take you to bed with me tonight~" Akeno says with a perverse grin. She glomps Issei, pressing his face into her chest. Issei nearly passes out, a massive grin on his face as it was held between equally massive tits.


End file.
